Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave
by NYiceprincess
Summary: Pretty self explanitory. Love weaves tangled webs. Chapter 11 up people!
1. Back to PCA

Chapter 1

Zoey's POV

Another exciting year at PCA! The gang and I are starting tenth grade. Moving up! Last year we went through some pretty major stuff with Spring Break and all but we are all ready to start fresh. I am determined, however, to get to the bottom of this whole "Chase is in love with Zoey" rumor. I will find out who's in love with me this year.

Chase's POV

Yes! PCA, here I come! Zoey, here I come! Single bed, here I come! Actually, I'm not so sure about Zoey anymore. Every time I try to tell her that I love her, something goes wrong and I'm starting to question whether or not it's even meant to be. Besides, I met this girl over the summer. Her name is Rebecca and she is hot! I think Zoey and I are better off as friends and I don't want to mess that up.

Logan's POV

PCA, watch out. I'm back and I'm even sexier than last year if that's even possible. What else can I say? I'm just gorgeous like that. Plus I'm getting my single bed again! I'm also thinking about getting a girlfriend this year. That won't be hard at all. They'll be lining up at my dorm.

Dana's POV

Ha ha! I'm back at PCA. I'm back in control and I speak French!

Lola's POV

Yay! My second year at PCA! I am so excited! That school is definitely more like a vacation spot than a school. I want a real boyfriend this year. That thing with Chase last year didn't work. We weren't even really that into each other. Well we'll see who gets lucky enough to date me.

Sunny Pacific Coast Academy. The sun is shining, the flowers are blooming, and the drama is about to start already. Zoey was dragging her luggage along to her new dorm with Lola at her side.

"So are you excited to be back, Zoey?"

"Of course! I love this place!"

"Cool! My goal this year is to find the perfect boyfriend. It's definitely about time. And me and Chase would've never worked for real."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It was kind of weird. And yes, I think I'm ready for a boyfriend too." Zoey and Lola were now entering their dorm. It was pretty colorful, very girly. The walls were a lavender color and the beds sort of matched. Zoey's jaw dropped when she saw a tan colored girl with long, brownish, blondish curls sitting on the single bed unpacking. She looked up.

"Oh my goodness! Dana?"

"Zoey! Long time no see, huh?" She got up to hug Zoey.

"Yeah! I missed you so much! What are you doing here? So you've got to tell me all about France.

"I can tell you about that right now. I speak fluent French, the food is awesome, and the guys kiss way better than they do here!"

Zoey, Lola, and Dana laughed.

"You have to tell me about everything going on here."

"Well first of all, let me introduce you to my friend Lola. She roomed with Nicole and I when you went away. Lola, this is Dana. Before you, there was her."

"Oh what happened to Nicole anyway?" Lola and Zoey looked at each other. And in unison explained, "She was diagnosed with Obsessive Male Gender Disorder and got sent to an all girls' school."

The girls laughed, finished unpacking and went to Sushi Rox for a reunion lunch. Logan, Michael, and Chase walked in and Dana got up and ran to the bathroom as they entered. Logan did get cuter. He was taller, more muscular, tanner, and his hair was awesome as usual. Chase's hair was still a thick black forest but it wasn't as bushy. Michael was taller and more muscular like Logan. You could definitely tell he was laying off the potato chips. Logan licked his lips and sat down next to Lola, his hand on her thigh. There were definitely some sparks. Lola smiled. Chase sat down nervously next to Zoey. Lord, did he have a surprise for her. Michael sat down in a seat by himself until Quinn came in. Then she sat with him. They kind of smiled at each other. Sign of things to come?


	2. Surprises

A/N: I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is: **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101 nor do I have any affiliation with it. The only thing I own is the plot.

There ya go!

Chapter 2

"Hey! Everybody? Listen, Lola and I have a surprise for you guys!" announced Zoey. At that moment, Dana emerged from the bathroom. Everybody's jaws dropped, especially Logan's but he quickly tried to play it off in his arrogant way.

"Oh my goodness! Dana what are you doing back here?" exclaimed Chase as he rose from the table to greet her.

"Well my year in Paris is up right?" she responded. Only this time it wasn't in her usual sarcastic way. So Quinn, Chase, and Michael all greeted her with enthusiasm. Logan on the other hand got up slowly and walked his, "I'm way hotter than you," walk and said,

"Nice to see you, Dana."

"Yeah. You too." She rolled her eyes and took a seat on Lola's other side with her arms crossed.

Dana's POV

Logan is still a jerk. Always and forever. He irks me so much.

After getting settled in the gang ordered their sushi and gushed about Dana's Paris experience. When the hype settled down, a _healthy_ looking girl with curly, brunette hair in a long side ponytail came in the door and waved to Chase.

"Um, everyone, this is Rebecca. My girlfriend." Everyone looked at Chase. They were speechless but looks said it all. Logan had a look on his face that said, "Get em'!" Michael had a look of disapproval on his face. It was saying, "I thought you loved Zoey." Zoey looked pale and she was looking down but she pasted on a fake, supportive smile. Her face said, "I want to be the only woman in his life." Quinn and Lola were the epiphanies of untainted bliss. Dana's face was pretty expressionless. She couldn't judge. She hadn't been to PCA in a whole year. She was out of the loop.

Chase beckoned for Rebecca to sit on his opposite side. Everyone greeted her a little overly friendly. They kissed for a split second. All eyes were on them. For the next hour, Zoey just picked over her food and grimaced as Chase fed Rebecca her sushi. When it became more than she could bear, she excused herself and stalked off to the bathroom. Lola, sensing that something was eating her friend, followed Zoey into the bathroom. Zoey had locked herself into a stall and inside, Lola could hear soft mumbling.

"Zoe? Is that you?" asked Lola in a concerned tone.

"Please just go away!" Zoey said pathetically.

"Zoey, you don't even mean that. Do you want to talk? I know what this is about." And with that, Zoey emerged from the stall. She was pale. The color from her skin was completely drained out.

"Oh Zoey, you poor thing! Listen, I know what this is about. You're going to tell me that you don't like Chase as more than a friend but you still want to be the one occupying that space in his heart. Right?"

"Goodness, Lola. You are _so_ on. And I don't want to ruin anything by acting like a brat."

"Then Zoey, if that's the case for real, what you have to do is not act like a brat! Make it seem like you don't care!"

"Well wish me luck because I do care. I care a whole lot!"

"Zoey, how many times have I tried to tell you that Chase was head over heels for you? Well since for the past two years nothing has happened between you two, maybe he lost hope and is trying to move on. This is his way of doing that. _You_ refused to believe it but the truth was staring you dead in the face. I think that maybe if you're this upset, my theory was wrong! You _do_ like Chase and don't want to admit it. Well think on that and when you're ready to confess, I'll be here. Okay?"

"Okay." Zoey and Lola hugged, and then exited the bathroom. Chase stared Lola down as if he was expecting to receive a message from her telepathically. And when he didn't, he leaned over and whispered in Zoey's ear, "Are you okay with this, Zoe?" And with a reassuring smile, she said, "Yes. I'm fine. Congratulations!"


	3. Just a Kiss

Chapter 3

After the ordeal at Sushi Rox, the girls retreated back to their dorms and the boys went back to theirs. There was a lot to talk about. In room 101, Zoey finally confessed her feelings.

"Okay, Lola. You got me! I like Chase and I am a jealous wreck!" At this news, Lola just smiled, pleased, and Dana's jaw dropped.

"I have missed way too much. Zoe, you like Chase?" exclaimed Dana.

"Yes but don't say anything. This will ruin things if it gets out!"

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm, Michael is giving Chase a piece of his mind.

"Man, what's up with you and this Rebecca chick? I thought you loved Zoey!" scolded Michael.

"Michael, have you noticed that every time I tried to tell Zoey the truth something got in the way of that. Every time I'm about to spill, something goes wrong. Either you or Logan barge in out of nowhere or TecMates fall in fountains and my message never gets across. I decided over the summer that maybe it wasn't meant to be. I've decided to move on. Besides, Zoey has always made it clear that we are just friends." After Chase's little spiel, Logan put in his two cents.

"Yeah Michael. Give the dude a break. He has the right to play the field."

"For once, Logan has a point, Michael." Logan shot Chase a dirty look and said, "Listen. Why don't you girls finish this later? I need to get some beauty sleep in my _single bed_."

"What! No Logan you're going to give up that single bed this year. Go make yourself comfortable in one of those two bunks over there. This bed is mine." And with that, Michael hopped on top of the single bed and pretended to snore. Logan wasn't having it though. He slammed his body right on top of Michael's. You can only imagine what kind of fight that was.

An hour later, Zoey rose from her bed where she was reading a magazine. She had never been so low and depressed. Usually as the leader of the pack, Zoey was expected to have way more resiliency. But she just couldn't take it. She left a note for Dana and Lola who were out getting dinner.

_Hey Guys,_

_When you get back I won't be here. I'm going for a walk on the beach. I just thought you should know so you wouldn't worry. If you need me, you know where to find me but please…try not to need me. I'm a little depressed today._

_Love,_

_Zoe_

So Zoey left for the beach. She just walked and thought and walked and thought. She kept this up for almost an hour when she saw two figures heading in her direction. Zoey didn't think anything of it at first but then she recognized the mass of hair and female next to it. Then she saw that they were holding hands.

Zoey's POV

…Oh lovely.

Zoey tried to dodge them but she then realized that if she kept walking in that same direction, the couple was inevitable. Just when Zoey spun her body around to walk the other way, she heard a voice calling her name. She tried to ignore it. She tried to walk faster and dodge these people in the most imperceptible way possible, but it was of no avail. The bushy haired boy tore away from his girlfriend and ran after her until he caught up.

"Hey Zoe! What's up?"

"Oh hey Chase." It took every bone in her body to act like she was really happy to see him.

"I was calling you back there. You didn't hear me."

"Oh were you? I didn't even notice. I was too engrossed in my th-." But Zoey was cut off by a panting, red faced Rebecca.

"Chase, how could you run off like that!"

"Sorry Rebecca. I wanted to see Zoey." Rebecca shot Zoey this really nasty look and said, "Whatever, just don't let it happen again." She said this more to Zoey than to Chase. Zoey, not having the strength to mouth off just settled for an attitude filled, "Whatever" and turned to Chase.

"So, Chase, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um. Rebecca can we have a minute please?

"What? Chase I-."

"Becky, please."

"Fine but I'm going back to my dorm. Call me later. We definitely need to talk." Rebecca stormed off and Chase sat down on the sand. Zoey sat with him.

"Zoe, I wanted to make sure you're okay with me and Rebecca."

"Chase, why wouldn't I be? We're just friends right." Of course she had to play off her real emotions.

"Yeah that's what I thought but you've been off since lunch."

"Don't worry about me Chase. I'm fine. Have your fun."

"Thanks for understanding, Zoe." He kissed her cheek very softly. It was definitely a friendly kiss. No tight hugs. No groping. Just a peck on the cheek but it meant everything to Zoey. She was smiling almost all the way back to her dorm.


	4. Stop Being Nice or I'll Mess You Up

Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday. Yes that meant one thing. On campus movie! Zoey wasn't fully restored to her regular leader-like self but she was definitely in higher spirits. Dana was ready to go already. It was taking Lola and Zoey forever to get ready. The guys were ready too, everyone but Logan. Of course the girls didn't know that though.

"Dana you're the only one ready. Can you please check on the guys and see how they're doing over there?" asked Zoey.

"Sure." Dana slid on some sneakers and trudged off to the boy's dorm. She didn't really feel like going but she didn't feel like arguing with Zoey either. Dana finally reached the dorm and silently she prayed, "Please don't let Logan answer the door. Please don't let Logan answer the door." But sure enough, Logan did. He wore nothing but a bath towel around his waist and not even his abs could faze Dana when a smart remark came out of his mouth.

"Ah. Señorita Attitude. What are you doing here?"

"Don't start with me Logan. Zoey asked me to come over here and see if you guys were nearly ready. And by the looks of _you_, you're not so I'm leaving now. Dana turned to leave but Logan stopped her.

"I'll be done in a minute you might as well just stay here."

"Ooookay." Dana was so confused.

Dana's POV

First he calls me names, now he invites me in? Weird.

So Dana walked in and Logan gestured to a chair which she awkwardly sat down in. Logan walked back into the bathroom, and got dressed. All the while Dana and Chase were talking.

"Chase," whispered Dana. "Chase, why is Logan acting all schizophrenic?"

"Beats me. I don't get it either. First he calls you a name, then he starts acting all gallant. I think it's pretty weird too."

Logan's POV

Dana seemed pretty pissed off at me yesterday when I greeted her like a jerk. I loved it. It's so sexy when she's mad. That's why I'm using reverse psychology on her now. Making her think I'm actually changing will confuse her so much, she'll get frustrated and possibly her anger will erupt. I don't why I let her turn me on though. Lola and I are so close to becoming an item. Oh well. Where there's a main course, there's also an appetizer.

Dana _was_ getting confused and frustrated. Before she exploded, however, she decided to study Logan's behavior at the movies. If he acted all sweet there, she would mess him up. Finally, Logan emerged from the bathroom, hair done, clothes unwrinkled, smelling nice, and teeth glistening. Always going the extra mile. Chase and Michael didn't look like they were trying to impress anyone. They just wanted to have fun on their Saturday. Finally, they all left and headed for room 101 where Lola and Zoey were.

"Dana, where were you? You were supposed to report to us?" asked a very worried Zoey.

"Sorry, Prettyboy here suggested that I stay since he was almost done getting ready." Logan smirked. Sassy comments, he loved. Logan paid for Lola's ticket which was only to be expected, but then he paid for Dana's ticket as well without Lola noticing. The rest of the gang got their tickets and headed for theater four where they'd be seeing some scary, newly released movie. Logan thought this was perfect.

Logan's POV

Girls scream and bury their pretty little heads in guy's chests during scary movies.

Logan gallantly held the door for Lola _and_ Dana. Chase and Michael looked at each other with looks of disbelief. Suddenly, Rebecca walked in and laced her arm in Chase's.

"Rebecca! What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me." exclaimed Chase.

"I forgive you. There's nothing wrong with caring about your friends."

'Thank you so much for understanding, babe." And they kissed for a few seconds. As Zoey watched this, her newly raised spirits fell a bit. That kiss yesterday no longer meant a thing. Logan sat between Lola and Dana. This was going to be fun. He gets to flirt with two girls in the same room. Pig! As Lola munched on Logan's popcorn, nonchalantly and obliviously, Logan slid a pack of Reese's on Dana's lap. He knew she practically lived for those things. That was it. She grabbed the Reese's and whispered sharply in Logan's ear, "Meet me near the girl's bathroom, in ten and I'm not playing with you!" A scary part of the movie came up in the movie and Lola in deed, buried her face in Logan's shirt. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek and everything was alright. On one part…Ten minutes later, Logan excused himself to Lola and told her he'd be back in a few.

Logan's POV

Ha ha. This is it. She's going to go berserk on me!

"Logan, who do think you are suddenly being _nice_ to me for no reason. First, this morning, I arrive at your dorm, you call me a name, then invite me in. Then you buy my ticket, hold the door for me, and now a Reese's? Stop being nice, or I'll mess you up!" Logan was loving this.

"Dana, darling, I don't know what you're talking about." He stroked her face. He knew that would kill her.

"Don't play dumb, Logan. You know exactly what you're doing. You love seeing me all pissed!" At this point Dana had Logan against a wall. His shirt gripped in her fists. "Logan, stop your games!" said Dana through clenched teeth. Then he let him go and stormed back to her seat. She asked Lola if she could sit on her opposite side away from Logan. Logan, had won. He got to Dana just as planned and saw her lose her cool just like he wanted. For some twisted reason, he enjoyed how Dana took control. How she gripped his shirt, and how she wasn't afraid.

Logan's POV

That was hot!


	5. At the Beach

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long to post. I have PSATs and tomorrow's my birthday so I've been busy but here it is!

The movie was over. No one really paid attention to it anyway. Logan was too busy pleasing Lola and himself buy messing with Dana's mind. Lola was too busy flirting with Logan. Dana was too pissed. Zoey was too heartbroken. Chase and Rebecca…we don't need to discuss what they were doing. And surprisingly, Michael found himself missing Quinn. Weird. The girls and guys went their separate ways. Dana and Zoey trudged back to their dorms angrily while Lola bounced and skipped. Getting annoyed and jealous that she has few things to be happy about, Zoey asked, "Lola what are you so happy about?" Lola let out a little squeal and whispered to, Zoey "Logan and I are officially dating. But keep this to yourself!" And Lola couldn't take anymore of the kill joys so she skipped off.

On Monday classes started. Thanks to Mr. Bender's seating chart, Dana and Logan were placed together. It was pretty awkward. What was even more awkward was the question that Logan asked Dana while Mr. Bender told some corny beginning of the year jokes.

"So, Dana. Do you want to hang out? Say at the beach during lunch?"

"Um, absolutely not." said Dana while rolling her eyes.

"Please, Dana, please?" What's this? Logan is actually begging for something.

"Fine. Since you're begging and all." And Dana gave in.

Later everyone met up at their usual lunch table outside. But Logan and Dana had reasons to excuse themselves.

"Logan you're not staying for lunch?" asked Lola.

"Nah, sorry. Last minute basketball practice." He turned to Dana and mouthed the words, "Meet me in five." No one noticed this thankfully and Logan walked off. In about five minutes, Dana announced that she had to cram for next period's test. So she left and headed for the beach as well. It seemed that no one was suspicious because no one asked questions. It was all good. Dana turned a corner and found Logan. She almost screamed.

"Logan I thought you'd be on the beach already! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry but I figured it would take you some time to find me on the beach so I waited for you."

"Um. Ok." And the two set off. It was a pretty silent walk especially seeing as the two weren't even supposed to be together! On the beach Logan sat down and Dana sat next to him.

"So is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well yeah. I wanted to explain why I'm always bothering you."

"Logan, do I really want to hear this?"

"Probably not. But I have to say it. Okay… I'm crazy about you, Dana. I make you mad for two reasons. The first one is because it's just plain sexy when you get all fiery like that. The second reason is because for about five minutes all your attention is on me. You probably think it's weird but it's the truth.

"I really don't know what to say." Dana truly was clueless.

"Well you can tell me if you like me back or not." For once Logan wasn't just assuming that all girls liked him.

"Okay my turn to tell the truth. I _do_ like you. It's just that you drive me so crazy that you led me to believe that you were a complete jerk." And Dana couldn't help but to punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me think we were enemies and making me hate you when all this time we could've been cool."

"Well now we can fix things. Maybe start off as friends." Logan was smirking at her.

"Ok." said Dana and she smiled back at Logan.

Dana's POV

That was so not like him. But I like this nice, sweet Logan!


	6. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Chapter 6

Logan had spent two weeks two timing Lola and Dana and both girls were clueless so far. Poor Zoey was more depressed than ever. Plus Chase was starting to notice. The light was gone from her eyes; the smile gone from her face. She even spoke less. Lola and Dana were too in their on worlds to notice or to care. But Chase was determined to see what was up with Zoey. One Friday after classes were over, and Rebecca wasn't around, and Zoey was alone in her dorm, Chase dropped by. He thought they needed to talk. So Chase just barged into room 101 unannounced and what he found was very shocking. Zoey was wrapped in a bath towel, hair still dripping and water still running down her legs.

"Chase! You should really try knocking!" She ran back into the bathroom and she heard Chase yelling, Oh my gosh I am so so so so so so sorry, Zoey. But please don't kick me out because we really need to talk."

"Fine but wait till I'm dressed." When Zoey emerged from the bathroom she was not looking happy at all.

"Zoe, we really need to talk."

"Ok. Talk."

"Zoey, you haven't been happy at all really since I hooked up with Becky. What's wrong? Didn't you say you were happy for me?" Zoey was silent for a long time. She was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to tell Chase the truth.

Zoey's POV

Well I may as well. If I lie to him again and then keep acting like this then it'll be pointless anyway.

"Alright Chase. Here's my problem. I'm jealous. It's always been about me and you. And no matter how much I told you, other people, and myself that we were just friends, deep down I always liked you more than that. And I always thought my friends were right whenever they told me how in love you were with me. It was just nice to know that I was your number one. And then you go and get this girlfriend and it seemed to me like I was being replaced because nothing ever happened between us."

"Zoey I am so sorry. I never meant for you to feel this way. But you're so good at covering your true feelings I didn't know what to believe about you sometimes. I've loved you for years Zoey and I still do. But I never took a chance because I thought that you were going to tell me that we were just friends. I asked you if you were okay with me having a girlfriend and you said everything was just fine with you. Zoey, you don't know how complicated you are sometimes. And the only reason that I started dating was because you showed no interest in me. I figured it wasn't meant to be. And it will always be about me and you and I'll never stop loving you." Chase was walking over to Zoey who was sitting on her bed. He took her hand and pulled her up, then kissed her. It was one of those desperate kisses that had waited for say, three years? And finally they broke apart before things got too far.

"Wait, Chase. I forgot you're married." said Zoey, snidely and the two started laughing.

"About that, Zoe. I want us to keep seeing each other. I want us to be a real couple and not one that we have to keep secret. So I have to get rid of Rebecca and then, that can happen. Just be patient, okay?"

"Ok."

"Well I'd better go." One more peck on the lips and Chase was gone. Zoey was definitely fully restored. The truth was told and in a way, it did set them free. They were now free of secrets and misunderstandings. It felt nice.

Chase's POV

Finally! After almost three years of keeping my love a secret. And it turns out she loves me too. This is definitely the best day of my life!

Zoey's POV

Yes! My friends were too right about Chase and I. We are a match made in Heaven. In your face Rebecca!


	7. For Dana

Chapter 7

A/N: I know the poem isn't in real script but my comp doesn't always do right.

Back in the boy's dorm, Chase found Logan doing something unusual. He was writing and it wasn't homework. It was in cursive. Chase didn't think too hard on it. And he sure didn't tell Logan what he'd been up to in room 101. He was only going to tell Michael. Logan's paper read:

You are everything I guessed you'd be

Baby you're so close to me

I'm blinded by your beauty and scorched when you touch me

Never felt a love so strong

There's no one that I've loved this long

Only you can turn me on

Your smile is so radiant

It would probably make the sun sweat

And honey I'm not finished yet

Telling you how much I love you

Your hair blows beautifully in the wind

When you look my way it's like a sin

My self control is wearing thin

So glad you've finally let me in

You're beautiful to me in every way

There's not enough time for me to say

How much I love you and how much you mean

You're the loveliest being I've ever seen

Logan Reese

Logan put his masterpiece in an envelope and carried it outside to lunch. He greeted everyone, then went to get his lunch. Lola followed of course. A very strong gust of wind blew. Logan's white envelope slid across the table and into Lola's opened book bag. After lunch was over, the girls of room 101 headed back to their dorm to start their homework. Lola unzipped her book bag and out fell Logan's envelope. Lola tore it open and read the poem. Then she squealed but tried to conceal it because she didn't want Zoey and Dana to know.

Back in the boy's dorm, Logan was silently freaking out because he couldn't find his precious envelope. He was scared that someone might find it, read it, and destroy his reputation. As Logan was just about to look under his mattress, Lola barged into the room. She flew into Logan's arms and kissed him all over. Chase

"Logan, that was the sweetest poem ever! It was perfect. Thank you." Logan was about to ask Lola what poem he was talking about and then he realized what was going on. Logan felt a rush of relief when he realized that it was only Lola who had read the poem. But the panic was back all over again when he realized that the wrong girl had the poem.

"There was one thing though, Logan. I was wondering exactly what did you mean when you said, 'so glad you've finally let me in.' Haven't I always been open to you?"

"Well um let me see the paper." He held it so that the back faced Lola and on the back she could make out the words, "For Dana."

"Logan! What the Hell is this?" She whipped the paper around and pointed to the sinful words.

"Logan I thought this was for me! I thought you were being true to me, how could you turn around and pull this kind of s?" Tears started to form in her eyes and before Logan could say a word, she stormed out of the room.

Lola's POV

I am just going to act cool when I get back to my room because I definitely don't feel like hearing a sermon from the girls. They're going to say, "Oh Lola, how could you be dumb enough to trust a jerk like Logan?" And I won't be able to answer them.


	8. Tricks and Break Ups

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in while..very busy!

Lola was a little more cooled down by the time she reached her dorm. They'd only been dating for a little over a week. And whoever was unlucky enough to be so-called 'committed' to the cheater would just have to find out for herself that he is not worth the time. And she wasn't even angry with Dana because of course Lola thought that she didn't know that Logan was about to hit on her. She figured that Dana could handle herself. However Dana knew perfectly well that Logan was interested. What she didn't know was that until five minutes ago she was being cheated on.

The next day, Logan gave the poem to Dana in Media class. She smiled at Logan and mouthed the words, "I have something for you too." After class Dana took Logan to the side and kissed him like he secretly wanted her to do for years. He kissed her back just as intimately as she kissed him.

Chase and Rebecca were sitting in the lounge. He was about to break the news to her.

"Becky. We have to talk."

"Aw Chase, am I gonna want to hear this?"

"Probably not. See, I don't think this is working."

"What's not working?" Rebecca was obviously getting angry. Her eyes were twitching.

"Us. I think we should see other people."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Well what if _I_ don't think we should see other people?" Her arms were crossed defiantly across her chest.

"Listen. If you want to know the truth-" Chase was cut off.

"Yes. I would _love_ to know the truth."

"Fine. Well the truth is that I love Zoey!" Chase exclaimed. Rebecca was speechless. She looked like she was about ready to kill someone. But she could only storm off to her dorm. Chase didn't even care.

Lola couldn't suppress it anymore. That kiss was the last straw. Of course Dana and Logan had no idea that anyone was watching. But Lola was and her jealousy finally caught up with her. She was coming up with a plan. And it was a simple one too. Break them up. If Lola couldn't have Logan, no one could. For the past few days Lola became all buddy buddy with Lola. Dana came to trust Lola to the point where she even talked to her about her relationship with Logan. It was nice for Lola to be getting some dirt on them. Besides, the more Lola could get Dana to trust her, the faster Dana would believe anything Lola said. In Lola's opinion…genius.

"Hey, Dana, can we talk for a minute?" asked Lola.

"Yeah sure. What about?"

"Um. Okay, it's about Logan. You see, he was two timing us. When he was talking to you and taking you to the beach, he was also dating me." rattled Lola.

"Oh." laughed Dana. "He already told me about that."

"What?!" exclaimed Lola, infuriated. "But how? Why?"

"Because he cares about me, Lola. We said no secrets between each other and we meant it. I saw right through you, Lola. I'm Dana Cruz. Hun, you can't possibly think it's that easy to fool me." Dana got up and left the dorm. She was going to find Logan. Hah, Lola's plan wasn't so genius after all. Logan told Dana on the low. And Dana of all people would be able to see through some juvenile booby trap. Duh!


	9. The Wraths

Chapter 9

Rebecca paced back and forth in her dorm, rambling on to her roomies about Chase. She was trying to think of a revenge plot and her evil robot roomies were going to help her.

"You guys have any ideas yet? Come on think of something. I can both break up Chase and Zoey _and_ have Chase running back to me, or I could simply rear them apart so that they'd never speak to each other again. The question is 'How?'"

"Well," began Merita, a brown haired girl who look like she still belonged in Kindergarten, "I almost lost my Devon to some trick at public school back in New York. But I got him back by showing him what he'd be missing. Let's just say there are certain _parts_ of me he'd never seen till I showed him and he _ran_ back."

"Merita, I know exactly what you're talking about and the objective here is not to make me look like a helpless whore. But I can do what you did only tone it down a little more. I'll make both of them sorry."

"That's what I like to hear." said Marylyn, another roommate. So they plotted and schemed all night until they came up with something. Eventually they decided that if Rebecca didn't want to look like a slut, then she'd have to carry herself like a true diva. It was all about the confidence. Guys love confidence.

The next morning, Rebecca took extra time getting ready for classes. She made sure she didn't look sleazy but good enough to make Chase want her back. She wore her hair down, put on a really short denim skirt, and a white Abercrombie shirt that said 'Baby' on the front in sparkly silver letters. She took extra time doing her make up and made certain she looked magnifique. So Rebecca walked to first period, turning heads and not caring because her mind was on getting Chase back and her plan was going to be in effect soon. First period seemed to creep by. Duh, geometry always goes by slowly! Finally it ended though and Rebecca made her way to Chase's dorm with her nose in the air as eyes followed her. Right about now she could have almost any guy she wanted at PCA but she was just so stuck on this particular one.

"Chase, get the door!" definitely Logan's voice. Rebecca knocked again and Chase answered. He looked Rebecca up and down but quickly snapped out of his trance. But she smelled really good so Chase kept slipping in and our of his girl coma.

"So um, Rebecca, can I help you with something?" He was so polite about it.

"Yeah I think I left my Aeropastale hoodie last time I was here. Have you...seen it, Chase? As Rebecca said this, she stepped in closer to Chase filling in the gap that was already between them.

"Um well I haven't seen a hoodie but you can check."

"Thanks." Rebecca walked right into the dorm to find something or _someone_ she absolutely hated. It was Zoey. And she was sprawled out on Chase's bed reading a magazine.

"Oh hey Rebecca." said Zoey, without even looking up.

"Um hey Zoey. You know what Chase, I don't think my hoodie is in here. I must have left it in my other boyfriend's room." As Rebecca turned to leave, Zoey once again, without looking up, blurted out, "And what? Is that supposed to make him jealous?" And Rebecca retaliated, "It should." This time Zoey did look up from her magazine. She laid it on her stomach and said, "Well it doesn't. So I think you should leave now and proceed to HOP OFF!" Rebecca turned around as if she was getting ready to do something to Zoey but Zoey stood up and told Rebecca that if she wanted some then she could have some but she might not be able to walk when she finished getting some. Then Rebecca just left.

So yes. Operation Get My Ex Back definitely failed and Rebecca made a complete fool out of herself. Second period came around and that meant media class for Logan and Dana. Dana came in and slammed her books down. Of course, Logan being the boyfriend had to ask why she was so upset even though deep down, he was afraid to know.

"You really wanna know what's wrong Logan? Your stupid ex is nuts! Handle that _thing_ first or I will, Logan. And I don't think anyone wants that because when I'm through with her, she will be completely rearranged!"

"Geez, you and Zoey are really aggressive chicks. Listen, Baby. I don't know if that's necessary. But I'm not trying to go near her because she might try to seduce me or something crazy!"

"Fine then you and I will tell her together. And don't go all soft on me either Logan. This is not about her or her feelings."


	10. Evil and Evil

Chapter 10

After second period, Logan and Dana headed for the girl's dorm. Logan was holding an envelope that he'd sprayed with cologne. He slipped it underneath Lola's sheets so that she'd find it there tonight. The note read:

_Lola, _

_Meet me in my dorm room after sixth period._

_We need to…talk. And don't worry. There will_

_be no interruptions from Chase or Michael, They_

_will definitely be out. K?_

_-Logan_

Dana hurried Logan out of the room so that they wouldn't get caught acting on their little scheme. Yes. It was a scheme. Logan wrote an alluring note and put it where he knew Lola would find it. Then tomorrow after sixth period, Lola would show up at the dorm thinking that Logan wanted to talk about something romantic. Then she'd see Dana there. And after that, the two would set Lola straight and make sure she didn't try anymore hair-brained schemes on any of them.

Immediately after the little encounter with Zoey, everyone knew that Chase and Zoey were a couple. Rebecca went to her robot roomies and told them everything. They told the rest of Brenner Hall. And Brenner Hall told the rest of PCA. It was about time these two got together. It just wasn't expected to happen this way. So yes. After 2nd period that day it was known to all faculty, staff, and students that Chase and Zoey were the new item. Rebecca only made the two _more_ popular than they were before. It's funny how that works out.

That night, while Lola climbed into bed, she heard a crinkling noise beneath her and smelled the scent of cologne that was distinctly Logan's. Dana studied Lola's expression out of the corner of her eye. She saw jubilation in Lola and for a moment felt sorry for her because Dana knew that the note was a fake. However, when Dana thought about her reasons for doing this whole bit in the first place, all her sentimentality cleared away. She was not going to lose her gorgeous Logan to some has been.

The next day seemed to go very fast. Before Logan, Dana, and Lola knew it, it was sixth period. Lola stopped at the bathroom to primp herself and make herself look fabulous for what she thought would be her old time back with Logan. Little did Lola know that Dana was with Logan just waiting for Lola to walk through the door so she could explain to her that she had her chance and now she needs to find someone else. And Dana surely didn't know that this little plan wasn't going to be enough to stop Lola. Lola knocked on the boy's dorm door. Logan got up to answer it and gestured Lola inside. It took her about five minutes to realize that she was not alone. When she finally did realize that Dana was lying on Logan's top bunk, she screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Lola.

"No questions Lola. I talk, you listen. You had your chance to be with Logan. I'm sorry that you blew it. But now it's time to find someone new because he's now taken. So respect that and leave us ALONE!" Dana was surprisingly calm. She didn't want to look like a bitch in front of her boyfriend. Lola, however, was seething. She was firstly mad with herself for falling for such a thing. And she was angry because she was being ganged up on. Though Logan was quiet the whole time, Lola knew he was supporting Dana, otherwise he wouldn't have been there. In the end, all Lola could manage to say was, "Logan, get a handle on your crazy whore." Then, she stormed out of the room. On her way back to the girl's lounge, Lola spotted Rebecca with her head down. She was sitting by herself on the steps. Lola went over to her and asked, "Oh, Rebecca what's wrong?" Rebecca responded by saying, "I'm freaking tired of it! I'm tired of them being together and now I have to watch their disgusting PDA too?"

"Oh did you just witness Chase and Zoey kissing?"

"Yeah and as much as they've ganged up on me, I foolishly want Chase back. I don't know if it's because I know I can't have him or just because he was so easily taken away."

"Oh my gosh, Rebecca I know exactly what you mean. I just came from Logan's dorm. Last night I found this really cute note from him saying to meet him in his dorm so we could be together. Turns out that it was only a set up so that his whore could tell me to back off. That poor girl doesn't know that it's going to take more than _that_ to get me to let go of my sexy Logan."

"You know, Lola. Our plans haven't worked out right when we plotted separately. But I think that together, we could really accomplish something. You get me?"

"Rebecca you _are_ an evil genius."


	11. You Cheated So We're Through

Chapter 11

Zoey and Dana sat on their beds and discussed their plans for girl's night out. Lola listened carefully so she'd be able to hear all the plans. According to everything the girls were saying it was movies first. They were actually going to see two. Then they were going to Sushi Rox to stuff their faces. Then they'd hang out by the fountain just to talk. Then they'd go back to the girl's lounge to do really girly stuff like nails and hair. When the girls finally left, Lola called Rebecca and told her to come to room 101 with all her toiletries and make up. They were having a girl's night _in._ In the boy's dorm! Lola called Rebecca and told her to hurry over so that they could get ready. Rebecca brought some clothes over and some make-up. Lola already had some stuff out when Rebecca knocked on the door.

"Hey! Looks like you brought half your closet with you, Rebecca." They laughed and Rebecca said, "Well let's get this started! How much time do we have?"

"Well Dana and Zoey said they'd be back around eleven and its five now so we've got roughly six hours." So the girls showered, styled their hair in that straight, porno star, style, and then put on outfits that didn't show too much but just enough. They both wore shirts that showed enough cleavage but didn't give everything away and skirts that were too short to have those little rips in the front. The girls did their makeup and left room 101. All their prepping took them about an hour and a half.

"Lola, do you think Zoey and Dana are in the movie by now?" asked Rebecca worriedly.

"Um, yeah they should be. Don't worry, Rebecca we're not going to get caught!" So the two left the dorms altogether and headed for the boys' dorms. But on their way they ran into Chase and Logan. They were coming down the steps and heading for the fountain.

"Oh hey, Chase, Logan. We weren't expecting to run into you two." Rebecca smiled along with Lola. Their work was cut out for them.

"Um yeah, same here. So are you two planning on going somewhere?" asked Chase.

"Nope. We're alone. We just thought we'd just chill tonight. That's it."

"Well uh, we're not really doing anything either so we could do _nothing_ together." said Chase.

"Really? You're cool with that?" asked Lola.

"Yeah. We don't hold grudges." answered Logan.

"That's cool of you guys. So what do you want to do? We could watch T.V. in your dorm. Ours is kind of a mess right now.

"Sure lets do that."

The four headed back up the steps to the boy's dorm room.

"By the way, you guys look _hot_."

"Aw thanks, Logan." They got to the dorm and Chase and Rebecca plopped down on his bed and Lola and Logan sat on the couch. Chase turned on the T.V. They watched an episode of Degrassi. Another one was coming on and the theme song was about to play, but in that moment Logan blurted out, "Lola, I missed you. And it's pretty hot how you did crazy stuff to get rid of… you know."

"That's sweet, Logan, and I missed you too."

"Yeah, Becky, same here. And you look amazing tonight…

…you leave me speechless." Logan, being much more aggressive than Chase, grabbed Lola's tiny waist, leaned forward and kissed her. She leaned back until she and Logan were lying perfectly straight on the couch. Rebecca looked at Chase expectantly and he did the same.

Zoey and Dana exited the on campus theater and headed for Sushi Rox.

"Oh wow, Dana, look, it's 10:00 already. Maybe we should order the sushi and get straight to the lounge. Then after we're all made up and in our pajamas we can pay a little surprise visit to the guys."

"Ok that's definitely a better plan." agreed Dana. Thirty minutes later in the boy's room, everyone had lost track of time and the four had taken things a tiny step further. The skirts were on but the shirts were off. Cassie's "_Long Way 2 Go_" was playing in the background for some reason. They had no idea that Dana and Zoey were about three yards away from the room. Just after Logan had undone Lola's bra, Zoey and Dana barged in.

"Hey we're back! Thought we'd surprise- what the hell?!?!?!?" exclaimed Dana. Lola, Chase, Rebecca, and Logan shot up. Lola hid behind Logan and re-snapped her bra, and Rebecca got under Chase' covers. Zoey and Dana were livid. Dana charged into Logan like some football player and he and Lola fell. Then she pulled Lola off the floor by her hair. Lola took Dana's hair and swung her across the room. While Dana recovered, Lola put her shirt back on. Meanwhile, Zoey had Chase's covers thrown all over the floor and she yanked Rebecca out of the bed. They rolled around on the floor kicking, screaming, and punching. Chase yelled, "Girls stop fighting!!! This is not necessary. We can figure this out in a more mature- "

"Shut up, Chase. Twenty-five percent of this is your fault anyway!" screamed Zoey.

"Screw this, Zoey. Chase is right. We need to end this maturely. Logan, we're through." said Dana.

"Yeah Chase, we are too."


	12. End

Sorry Readers. I know I haven't posted in a while and this is kinda sad but someone who usually gives me foolproof advice says I should give fanfictions a break and focus on other stuff at least for a while. But while I'm on my sabatical there is no point in letting a half written story go to waste, especially since you all have been such awesome reviewers. So since I don't know what to do with it, maybe some of you do?

3 NYprincess


End file.
